


In Vito Veritas

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Barry is the designated babysitter when the Legends, Team Flash and the Rogues get together at Saints and Sinners for a few drinks.





	In Vito Veritas

It wasn’t often that the three groups came together. Team Flash, the Legends and the Rogues had fought hard to put down the threat of a new group of metas from the future. Once all wounds were bandaged and all the food had been consumed, it was Caitlin who suggested going out for drinks. Martin, Joe, Wally, Jesse and Jax declined for various reasons (age related for the younger ones), but the rest seemed taken with the idea, so they descended on Saints and Sinners like a plague of locusts. (If locusts consumed massive quantities of alcohol, that is.)

Being physically unable to get drunk, Barry had thought about declining, but Joe made him promise to look out for the others. So, he reluctantly followed along to make sure Iris and Caitlin got home safely. He was fairly certain HR, Cisco and Julian could take care of themselves, but he’d seen Iris and Caitlin drunk, and he knew Joe had good reason to worry about their ability to make safe decisions while intoxicated. He settled into a corner table not long after they arrived and simply watched the group get thoroughly blitzed. It was amusing, to be honest. And as time passed, it got even funnier.

Axel and Hartley had only stayed an hour before making up an excuse to leave. Barry noticed they were hand-in-hand as they went out the door. 

Sara started a fight with a large bear of a man, then stole his girlfriend. They were currently in a corner testing each other’s gag reflex with their tongues. Barry was careful to not notice where their hands were. 

Ray and Mick were attempting to play pool after several beers and about a dozen shots of vodka, but their hand/eye coordination left something to be desired. When Mick tripped over Ray, who was kneeling on the floor to recover the eight ball, the two men simply rolled onto their backs and began talking about their last mission. Watching Ray stare at Mick with such rapt attention prompted Barry to take out his phone and capture the image for posterity. 

Caitlin, Shawna, Julian and Mark were sitting in a booth playing spin the bottle, apparently. Barry chuckled when he saw Caitlin threw her hands in the air and shout ‘woo’ when her spin pointed at Julian. 

Near the bar, HR was trying to explain the concept of ‘acquired fame’ to Cisco, Lisa and Iris, who kept plying him with drinks because it made him speak faster and faster. Sometimes he even left out key words, making his ramblings complete nonsense. That made both women giggle uncontrollably.

Barry only glanced toward Len occasionally. The older man had settled onto a stool at the far side of the bar, seemingly content to be alone as he sipped his drinks. Like Barry, he seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on the rest of the group. 

At first Barry had thought about joining him, but he quickly nixed that idea. It was hard enough ignoring the attraction he felt when Len wasn’t around. Barry had never been able to pinpoint when it was that his frustration toward the criminal had turned to affection. He simply realized it one day when he walked past a jewelry store and remembered the last time he fought Cold had been in that very one. He was stunned to feel his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter with desire. 

Barry was no stranger to unrequited love. He had loved Iris for years before finally getting over her. Linda hadn’t been a rebound, exactly, but close enough that their break-up hadn’t hurt too bad. Since then he had dated Skyler, a young man he met at Jitters, a few times, and he’d gone out with Patty from the precinct twice. Kissing them didn’t cause his heart to slam into his chest the way just seeing Len did. 

The chair beside Barry scraped across the wood floor, startling him from his musings. The stranger had dark blonde hair that was just long enough to curl up at the base of his neck. His eyes were chocolate brown and there was a tiny scar that transected his bottom lip. Not a wide as Mick, but much more muscular than Barry, himself, the guy had rugged good looks.

“Rob,” he said, lounging in the chair with his legs stretched out. “Got a name, cutie?”

Barry hesitated a moment before replying. “Barry Allen.”

Rob smirked (not nearly as sexy as Len’s) and let his eyes roam up and down Barry. “Hello, Barry. Pretty little thing like you? It’s not safe to be alone here. Consider me your personal protector.”

Barry felt the urge to laugh and went with it. Rob looked a little offended for a moment. “Sorry,” Barry said, holding up his hand. “It’s just, I’m with friends. I don’t really need protection.”

Rob looked around the mostly empty table with a raised eyebrow. 

Barry sipped his bottled water before pointing toward Caitlin’s table and where Mick and Ray were slowly getting to their feet for more drinks. “Those are my friends. I’m the designated driver.”

Rob leaned forward and placed a hand on Barry’s knee, squeezing slightly. “Doesn’t mean you and I can’t get to know one another better,” he said with a wink.

“Don’t you know better than to touch someone else’s property, Campbell?” 

Barry and Rob both looked up to find Len standing just behind Barry’s chair. His cobalt blue eyes were glaring at the large man. Rob looked from Len to Barry and back. “Snart. Didn’t know you had a claim.”

Len smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Rob silently stood and walked away without another word. Barry watched warily as Len spun the chair vacated by Rob and straddled it backwards. Len set a half full bottle of tequila and two shot glasses on the table before looking at Barry. “You’re in a damn bar. Drink up, Allen.”

Barry gave a small half smile before sipping his water. “I can’t get drunk,” he pointed out. “My metabolism burns through the alcohol too fast.”

Len looked suspicious for a moment. “You’re telling me that you could drink all night and not get even a little buzzed?”

Barry nodded before tilting his head and studying the other man. “Why did you run him off?”

Len poured tequila into both glasses and slid one toward Barry. “The guy’s an ass.”

“You implied you had a claim,” Barry said, lifting the glass and swallowing the drink.

Len knocked his own back and quickly refilled both glasses. “I did.”

“Why?”

Len downed the second shot and grimaced. “Why, what?”

Barry sipped his and sighed. “I think I deserve to know why you cock blocked me.”

The older man’s eyes narrowed. “Since when are you even interested in men?”

Barry rolled his eyes as he finished his shot and filled it again. “I’m bisexual, Len. I’ve been into guys since I was thirteen and got my first erection watching Johnny Depp in Cry Baby.”

Len’s eyes widened and he stared at Barry for a long moment. Len slammed back his drink and set down the glass. “Fuck it,” he mumbled before reaching out and grabbing the back of Barry’s neck. He tugged quickly and captured Barry’s lips, roughly. 

Barry responded immediately, angling his head and parting his lips for Len’s tongue. He felt, rather than heard, Len moan into his mouth. Barry lifted one hand to curl around the side of Len’s neck. His other hand started at Len’s knee, moving slowly upwards to grip his hip hard. A few seconds later Len pulled back, panting for air. Barry licked his swollen lips, which just made Len’s eyes dilate further. “Why did you do that?” Barry asked weakly. “Why did you kiss me?”

Len drew in a shuddering breath. “Because I’m just drunk enough to be honest. I want you. Naked. Underneath me. Screaming my name while I ride you. Panting and moaning when I’m buried deep inside you. I want to see your face while you cum. Your hand on my cock. My mouth on your skin. I want you to mark me so everyone knows I’m yours. I want to wreck you so you can never look at anyone else again.”

Barry could feel the heat on his neck and cheeks as Len described his every naughty desire. His pants were almost too tight across his raging erection at this point. He was tempted almost beyond reason to stand up and drag Len to the closest empty room. His body shook as he struggled to hold on to his control. 

“Not like this,” he whispered, after a moment. Len flinched, but Barry held tight to him so he couldn’t escape. “Not when you’re even the slightest bit drunk. If you still want this when you’re sober, and I hope to hell you do, then we’ll talk. I won’t take advantage of you. I couldn’t stand it if you hated me after.”

Len stared, captivated, at Barry. “You mean that, Scarlet?”

Barry had never seen the other man so insecure. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle, but passionate kiss to Len’s lips. “I have never lied to you, Len. I won’t start now. I want you so bad. But I can wait until we’re both sober enough to enjoy it.”

After a moment both men released their holds and had another drink. The party broke up not too long after that. Barry piled his friends into a cab before looking over as Lisa, Mick, Sara and Len began walking down the sidewalk. Len paused for a moment and looked back at Barry, a small smile playing at his lips. 

***

When he didn’t hear from Len for the next ten days, it was obvious it had been the alcohol talking. Barry was glad he had not given in and taken what Len had offered. It would have been a disaster the next morning. As it was, he was dreading the next time they faced off or worked together. Len probably hated him right about now, even if all they had done was kiss. 

Barry let himself into his apartment, tossed his coat onto the couch and toed off his shoes before heading toward the kitchen to make some coffee. He was exhausted from processing three different crime scenes, refereeing an argument between Joe, HR and Cisco over Wally’s and Jesse’s training and having a long, uncomfortable talk with Iris about why a relationship between them was doomed. If she had come to him a year ago and told him she thought they should give it a go, he would have been ecstatic. Hearing her say those words now, he was left with the feeling that she was just lonely and turning to him because he had always been there. In all honesty, he had moved on from Iris long ago and his interests were, unfortunately, firmly fixed on a man who only wanted him while he was drunk.

“I haven’t had a drink in ten days.”

Barry jumped and spun, almost losing his footing. He stared at Len with shock for several seconds. “Len?”

The former thief stood in the kitchen doorway, hands in the pockets of his slacks, as he stared at Barry. “Barry.”

Barry swallowed and straightened up. “How did you get in here?”

Len smirked and moved a few steps closer. “For a CSI and hero, your security is crap.”

Barry’s heart thudded in his chest anxiously, but he took a couple of steps toward Len. “Never had anyone break in on me, except you.”

Len’s smirk grew, despite the wariness in his eyes. He moved forward until only a couple of inches separated them. “So,” he said softly, “you can’t get drunk, and I’m stone sober…”

Barry bit his bottom lip and took that final step that brought their bodies flush together. He moved his arms up to wrap around Len’s shoulders, shivering as Len’s hands gripped his hips tightly. “Len?”

Len licked his lips and stared into Barry’s eyes. “Yes, Barry?”

Barry leaned his head forward, his lips barely brushing Len’s. “Wreck me,” he whispered.


End file.
